


so heavy i fell through the earth

by 910suisei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Party, Smoking, hinata wants to be the center of attention, im reviving tenhina, or someone's universe, tendou wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/910suisei/pseuds/910suisei
Summary: Hinata attends his first official college party, and leaves with more than he bargained for.self-indulgent tenhina thats the fic
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	so heavy i fell through the earth

**Author's Note:**

> ayoo, title is a grimes song! i hope you enjoy this, i have a feeling i'll be writing more...

He wasn't invited. Well, it wasn't the kind of party where you _get_ invited. Word of mouth travels, and if you go, you go. Hinata knew that.

Except he didn't. As he recalls it, Goshiki, his chemistry lab partner, included him in a conversation with his classmate about a party that was going on that weekend and urged Hinata to go (in reality, Hinata had eavesdropped on the exchange, later bugging Goshiki about it until he had coughed up the address).

So, he wasn't invited, no. In Hinata's mind, he was crashing the party and planned to sneak in unnoticed. No one would suspect a thing.

Well, actually, he was dead wrong. 

Hinata wasn't aware of the aura that he carried, let alone the way he illuminated a room by his presence, each step as metaphorically loud as the next until heads turn and mouths gasp. He was frighteningly good at reading a room, at addressing its emotions, and acting accordingly. The more strangers, the better—it allowed for more first impressions, more chances to let the world know who Hinata Shouyou was. 

He wasn't exactly sure what to expect from the party, or who he'd meet, or what he'd do. He just knew it was an experience he wanted under his belt, almost like he had something to prove.

Friday night rolls around pretty quickly, and soon enough, Hinata is clutching his phone in his hands (currently displaying Google Maps) and staring at the two-story house down the road. He spots a few people standing outside, drinks in hand, and forces down the excited lump in his throat. He can hear the music from his distance away—he closes his eyes, inhales, and walks toward the bass's alluring sound. 

_Holy shit._

Hinata stands still at the doorway and does a double-take. The place was _packed,_ like, probably to the brim with college students, the air thick and humid with the proximity of sweaty bodies. Hinata wants to take it all in and smell the air, truly experience the beginning of his first real college party, but he's suddenly pushed forward by a pack of party-goers brushing past him. He regains his footing and tries to familiarize himself with his surroundings. It's exhilarating how he can barely stand without rubbing shoulders with some drunk third-year. In fact, as he looks around, he doesn't recognize anyone from any of his classes. He shrugs, shoves his phone in his pocket, and finds himself a path to another room through the flurry of bodies.

He ends up in what seems to be the living room, complete with an adjacent kitchen, and before he can look around, someone crowds his space, placing a red solo cup in his hand.

"You look like you need this more than me, dude," comes a low voice, then a rough pat on the back and a man with spiky black hair and half-lidded eyes is gone, disappearing into another room.

"What is…" Hinata calls out after him, trailing off before turning his attention to the clear liquid. He swirls it around in the cup, subtly sniffing it, and it's a smell that goes straight to his stomach, a warm feeling flooding his insides. He takes a small sip and immediately sticks out his tongue, shaking his head to rid himself of the sting in his throat. He pauses before taking another sip, not any easier to bear, yet somehow more satisfying. Two sips become more, and soon he finishes what's in his cup.

Suddenly the bass starts to reverberate around his skull, his field of vision getting narrower. _Is this what being drunk feels like? Am I drunk?_ He feels _good,_ feels like there are eyes on him watching his every move. He shakes his head to the music, and soon his whole body's into it. He sways, tapping his foot, and he notices a few people around him doing the same, feeling the heavy beat in every orifice of their body. It was a deep and sultry bass, one that Hinata could feel vibrating at his fingertips, making him feel hot, hot, _hot._

Hinata looks around the room. He looks at a couple making out on the couch and the girls dancing next to him, to the blonde passed out on the floor and the girl leaning against the wall on her phone. Then, he notices a dark figure in the corner of the room, sitting on the very edge of the couch, one leg on the cushion and one leg outstretched, and what seemed like a cloud of smoke lifting into the air surrounding him. Hinata squints, realizing that he's returning the stare of a man dressed in all black, hoodie pulled over his head. A chill runs down Hinata's spine as he can only see the glint, the reflection of light in his eyes that indicated that the gaze he felt boring holes into his shirt belonged to none other than this stranger. 

Hinata swallows thickly, watches as in one swift movement, the man pulls his hoodie down, revealing a head of maroon-colored hair, with one single strand hanging down onto his forehead. He outstretches both legs and arms, rolling his wrists to crack them while yawning, and god, _stop staring,_ because holy _hell_ , he had some long limbs, and Hinata nearly gasps when he pushes himself off of the couch, revealing his tall, slender frame, a slight slouch doing nothing to conceal his lankiness. He picks up a device from the couch and shoves it into his pocket, and Hinata swears he catches his head slightly tilt to the side in interest before someone comes up to him and claps him on the back. 

"Yooo, nice party, Tendou. It fucks. Too bad you locked the bedrooms upstairs, I could've had some real action here tonight," the gray-haired student grins wildly, a girl hanging off his arm, twirling her hair around her finger. She notices Hinata staring and giggles softly. 

Tendou turns all of his attention to the couple, wiggling his eyebrows, and he puts his hand up to his mouth like he's telling a secret, then loudly exclaims, "If you think this _party_ fucks, just wait 'til you get home with this guy!" He points wildly to the aforementioned, and the girl blushes a deep shade of red. Her male counterpart laughs boisterously before turning to leave, waving at the host before walking out of the room.

Hinata's jaw is on the floor, from the stature of Tendou to the timbre of his voice, to the recklessness of his speech—it made him feel frozen in place, even when said man stalks over to him, hands in his pockets, about two feet away when he leans down at an attempt to be at eye level. 

"Heya, Tangerine. Enjoying the party, are you?" 

He has to raise his voice a little, but his voice easily carries to Hinata's awaiting ears. The nickname makes his hair stand on end. Hinata nods feverishly and looks between him and his empty cup. Tendou takes the cup from him, sniffs it, and shakes his head. 

"You don't need this cheap shit that my humble guests bring," he scoffs before quickly returning to a grin, "I got something for you, if you'll tell me your name and what brought you here on this fine evening."

"Hinata Shouyou!" Hinata stands straight up, as if to make himself seem taller (Tendou was nearly crouching, yet he still remained inches above him), "I'm a first-year, and I'm here to, because, well…" he thinks a little before blurting, "this is my first college party. I want to have fun!"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Shouyou. In fact, you started dancing, and suddenly, it's as if the whole room joined in," he pauses like he's thinking, then continues, "I can't dance, but you make me want to try. I want you to try something."

Hinata swallows, then nods again, feeling his tongue heavy in his mouth. He had no idea what he meant, but he figured it was something he could handle. Tendou makes a motion for him to follow, stands up slowly, turns on his heel, and walks through the hall. Hinata shakes his head, as if to wake him from some dream, then weaves through tall frames, following a head of spiky red hair.

Hinata follows Tendou upstairs, down the hall, past the bathroom, and to a closed door. He digs into the pocket of his joggers to bring out a key, unlocking the door to reveal what looked like a standard guest bedroom. Why he was following a near-stranger into a locked bedroom, Hinata didn't take the time to think about. 

"Could ya close the door behind you, Tangerine?" And Hinata does. He watches as Tendou reaches underneath the bed to bring out a box, and suddenly Hinata freezes. His thighs tense up, in preparation to run if need be.

"Ah, relax. I can practically hear you tensing up," the man drawls, somewhat happily, "we're just gonna smoke! If you don't wanna get high, I got a vape."

Hinata's brain turns to static. He's heard of all this before, but never came face to face with it. Now, in a room illuminated by street lamps, a man he just met sits him down and begins teaching him the basics—even when Hinata interrupts to ask "what's that!" and "what's this!" and "what does this thing do!", Tendou remains calm and collected, casually explaining each and every little thing Hinata might have a question about. When ten to fifteen minutes go by, Hinata feels like he has a handle on it, and can honestly say he wants to try it. 

"Okay, Tangerine, we're gonna use a bowl, 'kay? I'll do everything for you, all you have to do is inhale. Got it?"

"Yes!"

Tendou shifts his weight so he's right in front of Hinata, lighter in one hand and packed bowl in the other. Hinata thinks he stops breathing because _fuck, he's so close._

"Ready? Inhale when I say go."

Hinata nods. Tendou brings the bowl to his lips, covers the hole, and strikes the lighter a couple of times until it catches.

"Go."

Hinata inhales sharply, a little too fast, quickly running out of air before he sputters and coughs, taking his face away to try to breathe, tears pricking at his eyes as he pounds on his chest. 

Tendou watches him wheeze, smirking a little to himself before taking his dab pen and hitting it. "You inhaled too quickly, Shouyou. Let's take it slow next time." He exhales, blowing smoke away from Hinata's face as his coughs subside. 

"I think you just tried to kill me," Hinata exclaims, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hands. Tendou laughs at that, picking up the bowl again.

"If I was trying to kill you, you'd know," he says casually, striking the bowl again, "one more, and this time, slooooow."

Hinata has goosebumps, chills when he speaks so nonchalantly, but he nods nonetheless, closing his eyes as his senior brings it to his lips. They repeat the process, with Hinata inhaling slower, more prolonged, smoke filling his lungs.

"Now, exhale slowly, just let the smoke leave your body…" Tendou sighs, watching as smoke pours out of Hinata's mouth and lifts into the air. 

Hinata stares at Tendou, looking between him and the bowl, him and his pen, then him again. A grin slowly spreads across his face, still feeling the weight of smoke in his chest. It was such an unfamiliar feeling, but one he could wholeheartedly welcome with someone there to ground him.

He doesn't even recognize the feeling of a weight on his knee, Tendou's hand resting there as he blows more smoke into the room, smiling hazily. He looks back at Hinata, whose mouth was slightly open, eyes reddening. Hinata felt oddly at ease, comfortable and relaxed, like he was in someone else's hands and didn't need to worry about a thing.

Hinata looks over at Tendou and time seems to stand still for a moment. Tendou didn't look like anyone he'd ever met, the whites of his eyes on full display as his pupils were small and red, and his mouth was wide with thin, curved lips. Hinata noticed his pointed ears, the bags under his eyes, eyes traveling to his long arms, his hands, his fingers, wrapped around his pen, lifting to his lips, his lips…

"Whatcha thinkin' Shouyou?" Tendou tilts his head, quirking an eyebrow, "trying to memorize my face? Gonna explain it to a police sketch artist when you get out of here?"

"No," Hinata breathes, "I'm just…" and suddenly he feels like falling, he feels like he's falling until his head lands on Tendou's shoulder. He curls into him, feeling so safe and calm and not worried about any repercussions. 

Tendou blanks, looking down at the boy on his shoulder, brown eyes half-lidded, hair mussed, t-shirt riding up his back. He decides to test a theory, so he shifts a little, uttering, "Hey, I think I should go check on the rest of the party. Make sure no one's stealing my speakers."

Hinata shakes his head and his hand fists in Tendou's hoodie. "The music is still playing. I can feel it in my bones."

"How can you be sure it's coming from my speakers? What if they stole my speakers and immediately replaced them with a live DJ, so that I wouldn't suspect a thing?"

"I don't want you to leave…" Hinata murmurs and Tendou's heart swells. Out of mindless self-indulgence, he wraps his arm around Hinata's waist, pulling him closer. At one point, his fingers lightly graze over the skin of Hinata's back, and he feels the goosebumps rise, so he does it again. And again.

"Tendou…?" Hinata looks up, feels his senior's arm tighten around him.

"Then I won't." 

Hinata's happiness bubbles up and over, and suddenly he presses a kiss against Tendou's neck, soft and quick, and another on his jaw. He wants to convey how much he appreciates this, appreciates him, _wants_ him—he wants him?

"Shouyou," Tendou's expression is blank, rubbing circles into his skin, "Are you sure you want this?"

"You," Hinata gasps, surprising himself, "please."

"Then," Tendou utters, moving Hinata so he's on his back, and so he's hovering over him, "if you feel this way," he leans down to the shell of his ear, "by the time I come back," he hovers an inch above his lips, "you tell me, and I'll do something about it." Then, he sits up, smiling, and jumps off the bed, twirling his keys around his finger. "'Kay?"

"Wh-wha…" Hinata feels like sitting up, but he's anchored in place, his body feeling heavier than usual.

"Sleep. Don't let me infiltrate your dreams _too_ much. I'll be back," and with that, he shuts the door, leaving Hinata with his protests stuck in his throat. He feels desperate, wanting to yell for him to come back, maybe get up and follow him, but his eyes are closing, his breath is becoming labored, and his mind is wandering off to thoughts of red hair and long limbs.

"Right then, everyone out," Tendou bounds down the stairs, "I want you all gone!" He shouts, striding over to his speakers and unplugging them, much to the disappointment of the dozen-or-so people left that were _really_ feeling his playlist. 

"It's only 'bout 2 AM, Tendou, don't be a tight ass…" comes a reply, and Tendou sighs. He'd like to just _attend_ a party for once. He starts to wake people up to kick them out, offering to pay for their Ubers if it would get them home. 

"You were upstairs for a while," his classmate Yamagata struggles to stand, reaching out for support, which Tendou offers, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name is Mary Jane, my good friend," Tendou pats him on the back, making sure he was steady on his feet, _"Mary Jane is not my lover, woo, she's just a girl who—"_

"Okay, bye Tendou," Yamagata snorts, and everyone starts to leave, leaving Tendou to clean up their disgusting mess. Once he spots throw up on the carpet, he throws his hands up, refusing to take responsibility until the morning.

Because frankly, he was known for his parties. But that was it. No one stuck around to get to know the _real_ Tendou, like how he loves to read comics, enjoys karate films, or his weird hobby of shoving random food in a blender to "see how it blends." The girls that came to his parties left with other men, more attractive, talented men. I mean, he lived for the compliments, for the confidence boost that hey, he threw a good party. But when it's an average day, and he's doodling or watching his shows, it's the pure _lo_ _neliness_ that settles in, to the point where he'll arrange to throw something that night. 

When Hinata displayed such affection and attachment, even if he was high, even if Tendou wasn't exactly sure if that's something he did with everyone—it made him feel weirdly important and wanted, like Hinata needed more of him, like maybe he saw the real him.

And Tendou just left him alone. On a bed. In the middle of the night.

He sprints up the stairs. 

"Hinata Shouyouuuuuuu!"

He half expected him to not be there. To have sneaked out the front when he wasn't looking. Or jumped out the window.

He practically busts down the door, only to find Hinata in the same position, curled around the pillow, breathing in short puffs of air. Tendou smiles fondly, walking over to his side.

"Wake up, Tangerine boy…" he singsongs, flicking his ear. Hinata's eyes slowly flicker open, adjusting to their surroundings and—

"Tendouuuuu…" he whines, not bothering to hide his yawn. Then, he snaps into focus, lightly hitting Tendou's shoulder. "You said you wouldn't leave, you shithead!"

"I'm sorry, Dreamsicle, for kicking everyone out so I could spend time with you," Tendou feigns a pout, pressing his pointer fingers together, and Hinata practically has the galaxy stored in his eyes when he gasps, "you _did?"_

Tendou shrugs, like it wasn't a big deal, like he didn't just put an end to what seemed to be his only coping mechanism. But to Hinata, it's an even bigger deal. Tendou wanted to _be_ with him, and not anyone else. 

So Hinata gets onto his knees, face-to-neck with Tendou, and he hugs him. Just wraps his arms around his waist and buries his head into his chest. Tendou is caught off guard, arms slowly wrapping back around him.

"Do you still want me, Shouyou?"

Hinata takes his head out of his chest and nods, pulling him down by the strings of his hoodie. Tendou places his knees on either side of Hinata and they fall backward and forward onto the bed, with Tendou biting and kissing underneath his ear, whispering what he hoped were sweet nothings into his ear. They came out as "I want you," "I need you," then became weird metaphors like "I'm pale, I need more sun." Hinata appreciated them nonetheless.

"I'll be yours, Tendou," Hinata sighs, taking his head in his hands, watching his face relax, "I'll be your sun."

"How high did I get you?"

"Take me seriously!" Hinata yells, before dissolving into breathless giggles, and finally, _finally,_ Tendou closes his eyes, swoops down, and captures Hinata's lips in his, hungrily, _needily._ Hinata can hardly breathe, can hardly _think;_ all he wants to do is melt underneath Tendou, to feel him everywhere, surround him in a fog of sweat, weed, and cinnamon.

Hinata doesn't know how in a span of a few hours, a complete stranger could become someone so close, a shirtless Tendou now kissing up the back of his neck, making butterflies erupt in his stomach. It felt so right; as his first college party came to an end, he found something entirely new, something he didn't see himself letting go of any time soon. And when morning comes, and Hinata wakes up tangled in long arms, he doesn't feel any differently. 

**Author's Note:**

> #1 tendou satori fan signing off, pls leave kudos/feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
